


Stop It

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: A silly little confession thing for my darling Queen of Carmels.Unbeta'd and honestly? written while wine drunk. sue me.unless you are JKR and then in which case I own nothing and forgive me please.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223





	Stop It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tashadlv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashadlv/gifts).



> A silly little confession thing for my darling Queen of Carmels. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and honestly? written while wine drunk. sue me. 
> 
> unless you are JKR and then in which case I own nothing and forgive me please.

“Will you just stop?!”

“Piss off, Malfoy.” Hermione couldn’t slow her stride, couldn’t allow herself a moment to consider the moments that had just passed. They were too complicated, layered with complex emotions she couldn’t unpack whilst still making an epic getaway. 

“Fuckingn  _ STOP!  _ Merlin, Hermione—” 

It was that word.  _ That name. _

She froze, her heart seizing in her chest as every muscle in her body stopped responding to the synapses of her nervous system. She wanted to run, wanted to hide. 

But she turned instead. 

“You’re not stupid,” he spat. “Stop acting stupid.” 

Fury blossomed crimson red in her chest, and her lips pulled into a snarl. 

“Oh, stop it, witch. You’re being ridiculous and you know it.” Draco carded a slow hand through his hair and huffed an indignant type of breath. “You know I’m mad for you. You know that every day I show up in that god’s damned library to  _ study _ and it’s not because I give two shits about my N.E.W.T.s. For fucks sake, you’re the most brilliant witch of our age and you can’t figure out that I’m in love with you?”

Her breath caught, sticking painfully in her vocal cords; she wanted to keel. Wanted to seep through the floorboards and never be seen from again but that was quite clearly impossible as Draco-bleeding-Malfoy crossed the small space between them in two long strides. 

“Stop it,” he begged. “Stop pushing me away. Stop telling me to leave. I’m in love with you; I’ve  _ been _ in love with you.” His steely grey eyes turned molten and she bowed into him, surrendering the last of herself to him and his endlessly annoying ways. “I’ve no intention of stopping, Granger.” 

“Don’t call me that…” 

“I love you, Hermione. Please stop trying to convince me otherwise.” 

Her heart stopped for two beats only to burst into a gallop, running away from her as she allowed herself the small, beautiful defeat in loving Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
